baby Grissom? yes? no?
by baby hosey
Summary: not as it seems by title  A woman turns up in the grissom's life and causes havoc, is this grissom child or not? and how far will she go to find out the truth... R   R please  yes i know a sad bruno mars link but it was constantly on play when i wrote this sorry.


**Baby? Grissom?**

A call came in for a 419, grissom and Sara attended. It was out on the side of the road, so as they drew up they saw a crowd gathering, but this was nothing unusual, people seemed to have a morbid fascination with death... Grissom took to processing the body while Sara looked collected evidence. A noise caught Grissoms attention he looked up and froze

**no it can't be, no please oh god no... **  
>Sara looks up also at the noise and over to grissom, he looked pale...<p>

"Gil you ok?" she calls,

he looked over her direction, but he couldn't reply, he couldn't believe who he was seeing it can't be her,

**she's in breach, please let it still be in place... Please god... **

he looked up to see Sara opposite him, she was worried and came over to check he was ok

"Gil what's wrong? You don't look right"

he didn't want to scare her and he needed to check if she was in breach first...

"I'm ok, carry on" he fakes a smile

Sara goes off shaking her head at him... **He forgets I know him too well... Maybe he needs time before he tells me... But something has happened...**  
>All done, body off to doc, evidence collected and out of here...<p>

On the way back both sat in silence, Grissom was scared of who he saw and Sara was giving him space to think... At the lab Sara booked in all the evidence then went to find grissom.  
>He was in the office, on the phone to his solicitor<p>

"so its still in place your sure?"

"Yes Mr Grissom it never got dropped due to the violence shown that day. Is she in breach? Have you seen her?" he takes a deep breath

"yes I think I saw her at crime scene today watching me. Ill be in touch. Bye" he hang up...

He goes to open his blinds again and he's startled to see Sara stood there. She's been stood theta for a few minutes, he's hiding now and that concerns her more, as soon as he opens the door she moves him back and locks it, he knows what's coming... She closes the space between them

"Gil talk to me, something really wrong. Please talk to me"

he takes a deep breath, he takes her hand

"sit with me?" he asks and she does... She now even more worried...

"Sara, I'm sorry I pushed you away earlier but I needed to be sure about something... You know I got attacked by my dead best friend's daughter, jaymie when she was a teen?"

Sara thinks "yes I do what of it?"

he's scared now and Sara can see it

"well I saw her today and I'm... I'm... I'm scared..."

GSR

Sara moves from her chair to hug him...

"what are you scared of?" she thinks she knows the answer

"that she'll attack me again or kill me or worse..."

tears start forming in his eyes

"she'll come after you"

Sara grabs him into an embrace "Gil do you still have the restraining order on her?"

he nods... "Good if you see her again call in the boys to pick her up... Don't let her hurt you again in anyway... being like this means she has won the first battle, What so you think she wants?"

trying to calm himself "I don't know but she's always been obsessed with the idea that I'm her father, but Sara I'm not... You know that right?"

he needed her reassurance

"yes Gil I know. Now let's go see doc, see how our Vic died, then we can go home, ok?" he nods and gets up,

Sara turns to walk out but he grabs her wrist and pull her to him

"Sara if I get killed please don't stay unhappy forever"

Sara looks at him stunned...

"Gil she is not gonna get you...better idea go see brass, let him know what's going on and put him on alert in case she appears. Please don't think she's going to kill you, I can't live without you"

this really saddens Sara and he knows it, he pulls her closer to him and kisses her,

**Gil really is freaked he never kisses me or anything at work**,

a knock at the door interrupts them, he opens to door

"uhh Sara docs looking for you" its Greg,

"thanks Greg" he nods and leaves,

"right Mr grissom, ill go see doc, you go see brass and ill meet you at the car, ok?"

he smiles a little, then goes off to find brass and Sara heads to see doc...

"the Vic died of a heart attack induced by the large consumption of alcohol and cocaine"

Sara smiles "ok case closed. Thanks doc" and she leaves.

On the way up she bumps onto Greg

"I owe u a coffee, want it now?"

she thinks... "I could do with one but I need to get home"

he smiles "ok ill get you a take away. Ill Just grab my wallet"

"ok ill start walking over".

She steps out the door heading over the road when she feels a vehicle pull up close behind her, before she turns she's grabbed...

GSR

She's not going down without a fight, thoughts of her last kidnap flood her mind... She's gonna fight no matter what... she turns slightly, she sees short, stocky woman, she's strong but Sara's not gonna let that stop her, she twists more, her fist ready and it collides with her attackers face

"fucking bitch" shouts the attacker

keeping hold of her arm then pulls Sara back. Sara becomes aware of something against her back

"stop fighting or ill shot you then grissom come with me and I promise no harm... "

She stops and laughs "that is as long as he complies. Now get in the van"

Sara's scared this must be jaymie and she knows she means it so she complies.

Once on the van she's aware of 2 men, also holding guns

"now what's your name?" asks jaymie,

not to anger her Sara replies

"ok Sara you know who I am I'm guessing?"

she nods

"good, well you can call me jay. Now I need you to call a csi buddy to help us not grissom though. You choose who but we need them right now"

Sara doesn't want to drag anyone into this... But she knows Greg's on his way over

"open the doors, my colleague will be here any minute"

jay nods to one of the guys, as the doors open she sees Greg, jay looks at Sara

"that the one?"

She nods

"call him over, sooner we get there sooner this will be over"

Sara's scared "Greg" she calls,

he turns

"come here I need you to come with me"

he looks puzzled "thought you were off home?"

she nods "yeah but need to do something first"

he looks into the van and sees the guns

"Greg please" she pleading with him,

cos she knows if jay gets annoyed she'll go after Gil

"Greg if you don't come they'll kill grissom, please"

he shakes his head but gets into the van, doors shut and both are scared "ready boss?". Calls a male voice from the front

"yes let's go" and they start moving...

GSR

Grissoms inside unaware of what's going on, talking to brass

"right ill put a call in to say if you or Sara call to run like hell, I'm not letting this bitch hurt you again" he sits at his computer...

"Huh… Gil she's wanted anyway for murder x2, battery, possession, god she's got a big rap sheet... Shit, well let's pray she appears and we nab her" grissom smiles "yes. I'm off home ill see you later"

brass just waves still looking at his computer...

She walks down to the car,

**no Sara, maybe she's gone for coffee, ill call her**

he gets out his cell and calls her.

"Hello"

**that doesn't sound like Sara**

"where are you hun? You getting coffee?"

a laugh "hun? Why you callin me hun? Oww sexual harassment suit yah... Neway no 'hun' I'm not, I'm in the back of a van with your daughter"

**oww shit... She's gonna hurt her... Ow god why...**

"Hello jaymie what do you want?"

he hears Sara in the background.

Jay laughs "wife? Hahaha... You're married? Hahaha... Ok no harassment suit... But yeah daddy I want you to do as I say or ill kill wifey... Oww and Greg"

**shit she has Greg too...**

"Where are you and what do you want?"

"Well daddy I'm on my way to my little place but you'd never find it, go to the coffee shop pick up the gprs I left you, drive to the location, get into the awaiting van and they'll bring you here, ok?"

"But why jay what do you want?"

she laughs... "I want your DNA, I want to prove to you that you are my daddy... Cos I know you are, I read mums diary... "

she pauses "and I know about you two... So come to me, I have all the equipment ready all I need is DNA, Greg can do the tests then ill release everyone and you can arrest me and all of my team. Are you in or do I kill them both now?"

**shit...I have to go but I don't trust her**

"oww and daddy come alone, If you don't ill kill them and vanish... So what you gonna do?"

he sighs... "Ok ill get the gprs and ill come alone"

"good boy daddy see you soon"

he hangs up "FUCK" he yells...

**I don't trust jay but I have to... Ill go do this test then she'll be put away... **

He walks into the coffee shop

"morning Mr. Grissom, some guy let this for you" says the kind young assistant

"oww thanks" "any coffee today?"

"Not now ill be in later though"

"ok bye Mr Grissom"

**how did I do that calmly? I was so cool though all I wanna do is scream...**  
>He gets into the car and turns on the gprs<p>

**I know where that is... Right let's go, please let Sara be ok**.

And he sets off...

GSR

Sat in the back of the van Sara feels very uneasy and I worried about Gil.

"So Mrs Grissom, where'd u learn to crack a punch like that?"

Sara smiles internally "from training"

"they teach you to beat people up? Cool. So Greg what's your story?"

he reluctantly looks up "I'm a csi also, work with Sara under grissom..."

jay nods... "Do you think he'll come?"

both nod...

"Good. Almost there, When we arrive Greg you get out first with Boyd then Sara you'll come with me, if either of you try running or anything ill kill you, I don't care"

both knew she meant it.

The rest of the ride was in silence, neither had idea of time or anything.

**What does she need me for? Gris would come just with her having Sara? **

He looked at Sara for reassurance

**god please let her keep her word, I don't trust her, nor does Gil, please let this end Without trouble.**

"Were here" announces the guy at the front,

the van stops, a few seconds pass and the back doors open

"right out" orders the guy who they both guess is Boyd.

Greg climbs out then jay then Sara

"right Boyd as planned him by the machine her on the other chair"

Boyd nods and all walk in.

Once inside the dull, rundown hut Boyd takes Greg's shoulder

"you sit there" he points to a chair next to a load of machines,

he recognises them as DNA machines, he sat and waited to be tied but Boyd stood across the room

"you... " talking to Sara "sit there, hands down by your sides"

she did as told and was tied to the chair

"now sit tight till grissom arrives" orders jay and walks out locking the door... **Please let him get here soon I hate this** both thought...

GSR

**Why the hell does jay have to turn up now? I've just settled back into life here, got my amazing wife, talking about a family and now it's all shit... It's my fault Sara got kidnapped last time and now again this time... Sara won't want me after this... She fought last time she got kidnapped and that killed her, chased her out of Vegas, what will happen this time? She may run and never come back or be with me... Shut up Gil this is Sara, she's stronger than ever now... But I thought she was last time...**

"Get out of the fucking way"

**bloody car... I never swear this much... Shows how worried I am... Please let jay keep her word once she sees I'm not her dad... **

****After a long drive a sees a black van parked at the side of the road

**that must be the van... Come on let's get this over... I need to know Sara's ok...**

He parks, gets out and approaches the van

"Mr grissom, I'm Boyd ill be taking you from here"

grissom stays stern

"follow me please"

he does and he opens the back of the van where one other guy is, grissom climbs in and sits with him, the doors shut and he hears Boyd talking

"yeah jay he's here... Yes alone... He's not stupid... Yeah... Ok ill tell him... Yeah see you soon" he gets back into the front

"Mr grissom jay says you need to watch this Greg guy with your Mrs, apparently he's making passes at her" he laughs so do the other guys

**Greg would die for Sara, he's not a threat Sara loves me and only me, and she sees him as a brother... There just trying to wind me up**

"oww ok..." is all he says...

GSR

Back in the hut Sara and Greg are sat waiting for what feels like forever... Both not knowing what to say to each other as they know there are ears listening...

**Sara needs comfort; I know she's scared... What can I do? She needs Gris here not me...**

"Sara" she looks up

"yeah, you ok Greg?"

he half smiles "holding up... Are you ok?"

she can't smile "not really, between us Greg last time jay was this close to Gil she stabbed him... So I'm terrified what'll happen, he's not her father and I'm terrified she'll hurt him then hurt us..."

she starts to get tearful

"I'm sorry I pulled you into this Greg but she told me she'd kill Gil if I didn't do as she said..." she's in tears now

"Sara, I love you... Yes I know your married blah blah blah but I'd die for you and Gris, I'd do anything for ya, I'd catch a grenade for ya... if I had to"

he smiles unsure of how she'll take it, she smiles

"thanks Greggo, I know you would"

The door opens and jay walks in

"how sentimental... Let me puke" and she laughs...

they hear a cell ringing

"yeah... Good... Is he alone? … Good... Yes I know he's not but tell him he needs to watch Greg around his little wifey as he's making passes at her... Ok laters" she laughs...

"Uhh he's on his way in the van with Boyd... Let then fun begin"

and she walks out...

"Yes Greg I know you weren't making a pass and so will Gil, don't worry"

both smile and wait...

GSR

**This journey couldn't go any quicker... Come on I wanna see Sara, check how she's holding up...**

"Were here" the guy in back opens the doors,

grissom climbs out in front of him is a run down hut

**I would never have found this place... **

Boyd leads him in, jay meets them at the door

"hello daddy" grissom just looks at her

"come through ill take you to wifey and Mr sentimental..."

"come on if I'd been lying would I go through all this hassle? No is the answer" he kind of agrees and follows,

its much smaller than he expected from the outside, the little room before him has 3 doors, 1 clearly to out back, one to the left and one to the right

"here we are" says jay opening the right hand door,

she steps in

"he's here"

he looks in Greg's across the room not tied up, this surprise him,

**where's sara?**

He steps in; she's next to him, tied to the chair. he smiles

"hi hun, hey Greg"

"hey" they both reply,

he looks at jay "now let get this done, yes?"

she looks at him and hesitates

"yes"

"Greg you collect the samples and do whatever you do with that machine thing ok?" he nods,

collects 2 tubes with buds

"wait" says gil all look at him

"when does Sara get untied?"

jay smiles "once Greg puts the Samples into the machine ill untie her ok?"

he nods, Greg approaches

"you first jay" she opens her mouth and he takes the sample, then to grissom "your turn" he opens his mouth,

**I can't believe I'm having to do this to gris, it feels so wrong. Ill apologise later **

"right both collected now I need to prep them, ok?"

"Carry on, once there in the machine let me know. Ill leave you to it"

and she walks out.

Grissom moves next to Sara and smiles down at her, their smiles can say so much more than words….

After a few minutes

"gris call her in its ready to go in",

he smiles "jay" he calls, the door opens

"is it in?" she asks seeming unsure

"yes" replies Greg

"ok as promised" she leans down and unties Sara,

"call me once its done" and she leaves.

Grissom puts his hand on her shoulder

"you ok hun? You holding up?" she knows what he means

"I have Greggo so I'm ok"

he kneels in front of her, taking her hands in his

"gris?" calls Greg,

he turns "I weren't making passes at Sara I promise"

grissom smiles "I know Greg but whatever you did say has kept her with it, so thanks"

Greg turns back to the machine and grissom leans in and kisses Sara feeling like a kid again hiding from mum...

"How long you reckon it'll take?" asks sara quietly...

**she never usually asks that** thinks grissom,

"My brains fried I forgot how long it takes to do" all smile

**thank god, shes probably tired, we didn't sleep much last night **

he looks at Sara and winks

"its cool, my brains fried too... But bout an hour" all sigh...

"you tired hun?" she smiles at him

**I know what he means cheeky… and he knows I know…. **  
>Grissom sits holding Sara's hands while they wait, Greg sleeps resting on the desk and Sara's lost in thought<p>

**gil's scared I'm gonna flip and loose it again then leave again, but I'm not, he's gonna blame himself but its not his fault, same as last time weren't... I love him so much…I wonder if he'd consider renewing our vows... I'd like that...** (Looking down at their hands, linked together) **I think I'd like a ring too... Show I'm married... Jay worked out I was close to him but not his wife... Maybe I could convince him to have a ring too...Hmm maybe...**

"you ok hun?" he whispers bringing her round from thinking

"yes I was just thinking, ill tell you bout it later, ok?"

he looks unsure "ok hun",

then the machine starts making noises and coming alive this wakes Greg with a start

"oww its not a bad dream" he half smiles,

looking at the machine "its done, call her in" grissom nods

"Sara you know what it'll say right?" he's still needing reassurance

"yes Gil I do, its fine, let's get this over with"

he nods "jay its done"

GSR

Jay steps in, looking as though she's been crying

"So what's it say?"

Greg looks "well I can tell you there is nothing in common in your DNA, he's not your father"

she looks unhappy

"one minute" she turns "Dan bring doc in, I want a second opinion"

all look confused then a older man in doctor whites is lead in

"look at this, what's it say?"

the doctor puts on a pair of glasses "well the two samples are compactly different, nothing in common so these are two different people with no DNA connection"

jay looks at him

"ok, fine grissom you win, your not my dad. Right Greg here's our coordinates, call it in tell them you have me and 3 others who are all wanted. You'll get signal outside" she hands him a piece of paper and he goes out,

"as promised, boys in here, bring the box"

then 3 guys walk in "right I have everything in here from our crimes, dates, places, times, details, everything, and now my gun. Put all charges on that you can prove is us. Game over"

they all sit on the floor waiting

"where's the one you call Boyd?" asks Sara,

"he's not done anything wrong, he just follows me, so I let him go"

Sara shakes her head

"jay why you doing this now?" asks grissom

"cos I can't run anymore, I need to stop. I'm 32 I'm not a kid anymore".

Greg came back in

"there on their way, brass is pissed but its cool, he won't be long"

Half an hour later the place is swarming with police and swat, jay was seen as a major threat.

"Oi you, I'm not impressed, why didn't you tell me you'd been contacted by her? I'd of sorted it, you put yourself in danger"

brass was pissed off but he has good reason,

**it was dumb but I couldn't risk Sara**

"I know I'm awful, but she was gonna kill Sara so I just run"

brass pats his arm "I know man, I just needed to give you a hard time cos I didn't realise you were missing, great best mate I am"

grissom returns the pat "you run didn't you? And we nabbed her so it's all good".

They return to the lab to be met by Ecklie

"you all ok?" he actually sounded concerned,

grissom looks around "yeah were ok"

he nods "right Sara and gil go home, your off rota tonight no arguments, Greg do you wanna work or go home?"

Greg doesn't even think "ill work, if that's ok?" he looks at grissom,

he nods "ok Greg, if you want to that's fine"

he smiles "We'll do statements tomorrow, right now their busy sorting though the box of bits miss greenway gave us. Oww the guy named Boyd who got away is on record as being a driver nothing else but we'll keep an eye for him. Now you two home"

Sara steps forward and hugs Greg "thanks" she says

"its ok, see you tomorrow. Night gris"

"yeah night Greg, thanks ecklie" and they walk out the lab.

GSR

In the car they are silent, unsure what to say.

Once home their greeted by hank, quick licks then he's back in bed

"umm looks a good idea boy, come on hun bed" Sara says pulling grissom towards the bedroom.

Soon in pjs in bed, snuggled up,

"what you thinking Gil?"

he shook his head "sorry hun what? I was a million miles away"

she smiles "I noticed, I was asking what you were thinking"

he smiles "about you"

"what about me?" he opens his mouth to answer

but there's a knock at the door,

"could be brass with info, Hold that chat one minute" he climbs out of bed,

and goes to the door.

He usually checks the Peep whole bur he doesn't... He opens the door and is instantly knocked to the floor and a sawn off shot gun put in his face...

**Oww shit... I'm going to die... Sara...**

GSR

Two other guys follow him in and shut the door, the taller of the two speaks up "where's your wife?"

grissom is terrified, frozen with fear

"get her out here or ill hunt her down"

**shit... Were both gonna die... May as we'll be side by side**

"Sara, baby come out her a minute"

**oww god please don't let this be our end,**

the bedroom door opens letting light in so he can clearly see his attackers, she freezes on the spot... the bigger guy looks at Sara, almost stunned

"Hey are you sidle?" perks up the main leader,

Sara looks surprised "yeah"

"you worked the case of Leroy Jeffery... Killed by... Oww what's his name?" without a thought "Luke dyer"

"yeah that's it, shit… you moved Vegas" he pauses

"right guns down, help him up… now"

grissom looks surprised, and is helped up

"boys this woman put Leroy's killer away, we ain't doin this hit, we owe her... Right mrs grissom, I'm sorry for this, were outta here, we'll sort Boyd and you'll get no more trouble ok"

he turns "Mr grissom you have an amazing wife, look after her"

turns away

"right boys let's go, sorry again" and they all leave.

Both Sara and grissom stand stumped, in silence for what feels forever… "You coming back to bed?" asks Sara

"umm yes"...

GSR

A report was filed the next day of what happened with jay and at the house but no one could track down Boyd.

The days seemed to past by so quickly, and jay was quickly in court facing many offences and she pleaded guilty to everything...

She was sentenced a day later, life in prison. She smiled in court and when asked for a final comment she stood and with no hesitation said

"I am who I am as I was thrust from my mother at birth, held by a man who I thought loved me but who never did... Then mum died and again I was taken away from all I knew... Fed lies and neglected by the people who should of loved me... Now Mr and Mrs greenway are dead, my mums dead but still the dad figure lives, smiling in court at me, married to a youngster and clearly planning kids, while I'm left alone now off to a little cell"

she looks at grissom

"and when you do have kids you'll look at them and see me, smiling at you... The child you betrayed... I hate youuuuu"

"ok enough miss greenway, take her down" and she was lead away.

After court they return home, grissom is very quiet

**logically it's nothing to do with me how she turned out, she was taken from everyone as no one was a biological relation I couldn't of kept her… so why do I feel bad? And I'd love a child of my own... But would I look at them and see jay... **

"gil stop thinking about jay"

he looks at her "yes I must, its over"

she smiles "can I tell you now what I was thinking in that hut?"

he'd forgotten she'd promised that

"yes do tell me"

she smiles "well I'm Mrs grissom to you and people who know us but I'm not to everyone else" she pauses,

he looks intrigued

"well I was thinking of maybe renewing our vows and that I'd like a ring, what you think?"

he pauses for a moment then steps forward, and takes her in his arms

"I love you so much sara, and yes but on one condition"

she smiles "what's that?"

"that I get a ring too" she smiles,

seizes his neck and pulls him into a passionate kiss

"I love you" she says,

"and gil"

"yes hun"

"can we maybe talk babies seriously soon?"

his face glows "my god yes"

both are so happy... Sara clearly has not been too affected by what happened and grissom gets to have the talk he's been trying to start...

Back on death row jay sits in her tiny cell in her orange suit, looking at a photo of a little baby and a very young looking grissom,

**I don't really hate you Gil, I'm just carrying scars and pain... I'm sorry you're not my dad and I pray you a happy future with wifey... **

She takes the photo and rips it up…..

_The end  
><em>


End file.
